


Honey and Chocolate

by Awstilessum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Condiments, Food Porn!!, Having sex while watching sex, Just read, M/M, No Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awstilessum/pseuds/Awstilessum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek drops by at an inopportune time… <br/>The one where Derek climbs in Stiles window as he is masturbating to gay food porn with some very sweet things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomz_bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomz_bunny/gifts).



> Hoped you like it and this is for my porn battle so leave kudos!

When you have a friendship with someone it should be based on common interest, compatibility, and maybe life experience. Not your mutual love of kinky sex! How do you even find that out about someone? Well Stiles has already made one of "these" friendships with his notso-friendly neighborhood werewolf. It's really more fuck buddies but the word friendship makes Stiles feel less cheap. How he and Derek even got here? No one knows, well Stiles knows it started with porn, gay food porn. It started like almost all whirlwind conflicts with Derek Hale; he barged into Stiles' room at an inopportune time. Which was really Derek's strong suit. 

.........................................

Stiles had a hand wrapped around his honey covered hard on slowly pulling up whilst adding the perfect amount of tight pressure with his fist before he pulled back down to start again. The guy on the screen was being licked clean and fingered at the same time. Stiles slid forward in his desk chair seeing if he could find the right angle to do the same. As Stiles went for chocolate syrup this time for lube his eyes caught a dark figure near his window. Stiles flailed somehow painting himself in honey and chocolate. 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Stiles locked eyes in Derek's face. He was seemingly frozen, he looked shock plastered against the wall like world's most awkward poster. 

"Uhmm… that was… I came to… fuck… you-" Derek stumbled through his sentence as if him and Stiles had switched places. 

"You came to fuck me?" Stiles flushed pink. Even at his own joke. 

"No but- why are you doing this." Derek almost returned to his natural olive after being white as a ghost for a couple of seconds. 

"Sexual frustration… weird fetishes idk I'm a teenage boy with no girlfriend no boyfriend I have to relieve sexual frustration somehow! Is there any other way? How do you do it?" He didn't mean to ask that- shit! 

"What!?" Of course Derek would be startled Stiles needs to stop accidentally asking people about their sex lives. 

"You have no girlfriend." Stiles also did not mean to say that jeez Louis, he sure knew how to make awkward. 

"I uhmm do the same but…-"

"Not with food products." Stiles sighs. "And you probably have people all over you all the time anyway cause your a fuckin' Adonis." Stiles isn't even embarrassed any more. 

"Are you one of those people?" Suddenly Derek was in his space, nose flaring like he could probably smell Stiles answer. Which Stiles is sure he could being though his answer came in the form of arousal. 

"You already know the answer." Stiles mentally willed his cheeks not to flush and his heart beat to go even and his cock not to twitch. All of which happened anyway because apparently Stiles' mental capacity is pretty low. 

Stiles felt a sudden heat on his cock and looked down just to make sure he wasn't going crazy. He watched Derek's big hand grip him giving him a sharp tug that made him see stars behind his eyes. 

"Jesus Derek you can't just do that!" Stiles hissed. 

"I can't?" Derek's breath puffs at Stiles' ears. "But you like it? I think we should try it. No more talking." Derek emphasizes by biting a bruise into Stiles shoulder. 

It doesn't take long for Stiles to get on board in fact it barely takes him a second before he's moaning into Derek's touch. Derek moves them to the back of Stiles legs hit his desk. He kisses Stiles slow and deep tasting Stiles honey mouth before pausing to strip. 

Stiles oggles Derek as he pulls his shirt over his head effortlessly and shimmies out of his jeans and briefs cock slapping against his abs. 

"Nnnyah." Stiles makes a needy noise in the back of his throat hand finding his cock once again. Derek looks up at him and smirks as he removes his socks. His eyes are dark and Stiles just can't wait anymore. Stiles tries to approach him but Derek has other plans. He pushes Stiles back to the desk, then turns him so he's facing the computer screen where a guy is getting fingered. 

"You want this." Derek whispers and Stiles doesn't think its a question. But he nods emphatically anyway. Derek pushes him over the desk until he's on his elbows looking at the screen, Derek sits in the computer chair sliding in behind Stiles then pulls stiles legs putting them on both sides of his lap. Stiles feels exposed. 

Derek runs his index finger through the chocolate honey mixture on Stiles chest and Stiles stops breathing. Derek's going to put that inside him. Stiles might explode.

Stiles feels Derek's finger nudge at his entrance making Stiles gasp the need to actually breathe catching up with him. 

"Relax." Derek's breath ghosts over his back. Stiles nods again and takes a deep breath relaxing. The tip of Derek's finger slips in. Stiles looks at the guy on the screen who seems to be enjoying it and maybe it'll start to feel better. Derek gets one honey-covered finger pass the ring of muscle starting to push in and out. It feels awkward to Stiles having someone else's finger inside of him, Derek's hands are bigger than his and his fingers are longer. Derek keeps dragging his finger back and forth in slow tempo opening Stiles up. The guy on the screen is up to three fingers and is going to be fucked soon.

"More." Stiles moans. Derek slowly adds a second finger pushing both honey and chocolate covered digits inside of Stiles. Stiles bites his lip at the stretch the pleasurable burn almost on the brink of pain. 

"Derek more!" Stiles starts pushing back slowly on Derek's fingers. Derek begins to scissoring his fingers. 

"Yeah!" Stiles hums pushing back harder. 

"Fuck! You found it." Stiles closes his eyes seeing stars behind his eyelids. Derek hit his prostate again, adding a third finger as Stiles pushed back gasping as it slipped inside. 

"Oh fuck yeah!" Stiles gazed at the screen where the guy was about to be fucked. Stiles reached in his desk drawer and pulled out the box of condoms that Scott stashed there. He thrust the box back at Derek. 

"I'm ready." Stiles breathed arching his back. Derek's fingers slipped free and Stiles almost whined at the loss but he knew it was about to get better. 

Derek grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup, Stiles watched him pour some over his covered length. He couldn't stop the groan that escaped at the sight of the chocolate running down Derek's sizable appendage.   
Derek grabbed Stiles hips pulling him down over his lap. Stiles held his breath waiting for Derek to do it. 

"You have to breathe Stiles, relax." Derek's voice is soft instead of hi usual grunt yell and sarcasm followed by violence. It thrums through Stiles relaxing him almost instantly. 

"Okay okay I'm relaxed." Stiles breathes. Derek proceeds to pull Stiles hips down. Stiles leans back against Derek's chest arching his back. The tip nudges against his entrance and Stiles takes a deep breath preparing himself. The guy on the screen is already getting pounded into. Derek pushes the chair forward and Stiles rewinds the video as Derek nudges in inch by inch filling Stiles up. Both Stiles and the guy on the screen have just been seated fully on their partner's cock. Stiles lifts his hips and rolls them back down on Derek's cock and fuck its big! Derek grabs Stiles hips and moves him up and down slowly Derek's cock dragging against the walls of his slick hole. Stiles wraps a hand around his cock and begins pumping in time with Derek's slow but hard thrust. It only takes Derek a minute to find that spot inside of Stiles and hit it every time. 

"Yeah… yeah! Faster!" Stiles starts meeting Derek's thrust up by pushing down. Derek grunts a hmmm and starts snapping his hips faster hands bruising Stiles hips with the strength of his grip. 

"Fuck!" Stiles bites his lip stroking his cock faster. The computer screen is showing a guy getting fucked much like Stiles is and its all too much. Derek is pounding into his ass jackrabbiting his sweet spot and grunting into his shoulder blades. Stiles starts slamming down his hips struggling to meet Derek's supernaturally fast thrust. Derek reaches around him and starts stroking Stiles dick with him. Stiles left arm wraps around Derek pulling on his dark hair. Stiles feels his balls tightening like a string thats stretched to tight. Derek speeds up his tempo one last time.

The computer screen goes black right before Stiles snaps screaming Derek's name. 

"Fuck!" Stiles slumps as Derek keeps stroking him through his orgasm. The computer screen and Derek's hand are both covered in Stiles cum and he can't bring himself to care. Derek can feel stiles clenching around him and snaps his hips once twice more before he's coming too. 

They stay there for awhile breathing heavily. Stiles pour some syrup in his mouth before turning his head to kiss Derek happy and lazily. 

"We should do this again." 

"Yeah." Derek grunts. Stiles can't stop the giant grin from spreading across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos please, I hope everyone enjoyed it and hopefully I'm getting better at this porn stuff.


End file.
